


Horizons

by biffu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Humor, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biffu/pseuds/biffu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi's friends have all left for the summer before college. She doesn't want to be left behind and goes on a trip to find herself, staying with a family member and learns about love and loss and the benefits of being true to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Each of the chapters are meant to be short bursts read in a few moments. The plot doesn't build up as slow as it may seem, but I didn't want this to be overly long either. Enjoy!
> 
> Word count per chapter: 300!

i.

Kairi pressed her hands over her ears as the fireworks boomed over the night sky. Her friends, Sora and Riku, were lighting them as part of her farewell present. She wasn’t leaving the island so much as they were for the summer, and in order to make their last night memorable, they had to give her one last hurrah.

“It’d be better if they weren’t leaving.” She breathed out; pressing her hands together to warm them as the night’s chill finally crept upon her.

“You don’t really mean that, Kai.”

Another of her friends, Selphie was the sunny girl’s name, sat down beside her on a bench watching the fireworks draw up, sprinkle into all sorts of beauteous colors, then disappear from their sights. Even Selphie had plans for the summer that didn’t involve Kairi—mostly spending time with her boyfriend who was doing training outside of Destiny Islands—and the redhead wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

“You’re right. I don’t. They deserve to leave just like you. I’ll just be stuck here. On my own. So alooooone.”

The girls giggled as Kairi let her body lean to the right side where Selphie sat. She pressed against her, letting her head smack against the other girl’s shoulder and then stay there. Kairi let the rest of her words drag out as she talked about everyone leaving her by herself for summer vacation. She wasn’t thrilled that they were all going to be gone, but at the same time she still wished them well.

“I need to get myself together.”

Selphie pet her head, smiling all the while as the boys finally finished all of their fireworks and were approaching them. “I’m sure you’re the one who’s going to have a story at the end of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to always post two or three on one day each week!
> 
> Word count per chapter: 300!

ii.

The next three weeks after everyone left were uneventful.

As the mayor’s daughter, there were certain things she could do and certain things she couldn’t, and yet Kairi always found loopholes to the things she couldn’t do. Those loopholes usually involved one of her friends, and yet since everyone wanted to evacuate Destiny Islands for the summer right before college hit, she was left by her lonesome on the Boredom Train. That also meant that whatever little devious acts she wanted to do for the summer was put on hold until everyone got back.

Which was how she found herself begging for a train ticket to the nearest city.

“Come on mom, it’s just for the summer.” The redhead’s hair had gone all frizzy, and she was sporting the pitiful sad look which went very well with her tear-filled blue eyes. Kairi’s mother tried desperately to look at anything but her daughter as she was getting ready for one of her husband’s functions, yet one mistake made her inevitably fall right into her daughter’s trap.

“Please?” Kairi pleaded. She even went so far as to get on the hardwood floors with her hands interlocked as if in prayer.

Her mother tried to say “no”, but instead she said: “wait till your father comes home and then we can discuss this. Besides, who would you stay with?”

Taking this as a small victory of a battle before the success of a war, Kairi ran upstairs to look through her cellphone. There had to be a contact somewhere in there in which she could phone and beg to go with her. And if not go with her, then someone had to live within the vicinity of Twilight Town.

Cerulean eyes lighting up, Kairi knew that she was leaving the islands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count per chapter: 296!

iii.

“You know, I haven’t seen you in five years, yet you’re still the same beanpole that you used to be as a kid. Only now, you’ve got a rack on you. Amazing what time can do to you.”

Kairi supposed that riding around in plush leather, wind whipping through her hair, and a rockin’ sound system in a bright red convertible took away from the fact that her cousin talked too much as opposed to when she was a kid and talked too little. Time really did do some magic between the two of them, and Kairi wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad thing.

She didn’t have too much time to think on it as Xion pressed hard on the pedals making them speed off to Twilight Town.

It was a lot smaller than she remembered, but still just as beautiful.

Kairi didn’t have to shield her eyes from the sunlight. It dipped behind the clouds, turning the sky into an assortment of reds and blues and purples and even a tint of orange. The glow ran along the buildings, both big and small, but none came close to battling the great clocktower that peaked above all. The hands of the clock seemed to be alive somehow, casting a quiet magic over Twilight Town, and Kairi smiled at it.

Maybe Selphie was right. Maybe she would have a fantastic summer and a story to go along with it. Now all she had to do was have some fun, and make some of her own wishes come true.

“Lookie here, we’ve got ourselves a dazzling tourist.” Xion laughed just as Kairi elbowed her in the side. “I’m drivin’ here you know!” The two of them giggled as she finally began to slow down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count per chapter: 304!  
> I know its sort of slow, but hey it picks up in the next chapter, I swear.

iv.

“I can’t believe you live in this place. Xi, it’s just…oh my god.”

Flopping onto the pillowy daybed that her cousin directed her to, Kairi looked up at the high ceiling of her “room” with disbelief and awe.

In one of the highest residencies of Twilight Town, Xion moved into Sunset Hill with a loft of her own. As a sophomore in college, Xion’s parents thought it was best to give her some space i.e. get her out of the house, but not in a dorm room where she would probably get into fights with her dorm-mate. So, as a way of getting her to establish some independence while she attends college, Xion was given the loft.

“It’s not _that_ great. Momster and Dad have been bugging me with the upkeep so what you see is all from me.”

Xion dropped down next to her cousin, also looking at the painted ceiling but with more contempt than the redhead ever thought possible. Instead of pushing the subject, Kairi sat up and tried to be chipper. “So, what do you have for fun around here? I didn’t come to this side of the tracks just to get stuck in the house with you. I thought you were supposed to be the wild and crazy one?”

“Is that what they’ve been telling you all this time? Sheesh. My rep obviously precedes me and I didn’t even know it. I normally hang with my friends in this cool little dive called The Melodious Nocturne. My friend Demyx works there. We can go now if you want. All the cool college kids go there.”

“So you’re a _cool_ college kid then?”

They both laughed as Xion picked up one of the pillows to hit Kairi with, and got her good.

“C’mon tourista, let’s hit the town.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 400~

v.

“ _When_ did it become night and how many people come in here, Xi?”

Kairi felt like she was underdressed to be in The Melodious Nocturne, but in reality she was more dressed than several of the females that wandered inside. Most wore cutoffs or miniskirts and very rarely did she see a whole shirt that covered the entire torso, even for both males and females. It’s not that she wasn’t used to seeing skin, after all she grew up with Sora, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka baring their chests whenever it got too hot, but the amount of skin people exposed in such close proximity of a “café” made her feel a little  out of place.

Her cousin had her by the wrist as they waded through a bunch of people jumping together as one of the many bands that rocked the night played in the background. Xion heard her question, but elected to ignore it. It wasn’t so much a stupid question as it had an obvious answer. She let go of Kairi once she saw flaming hair that could be used as traffic light rather than a hair-color.

“Evening, fire engine and mouseketeer, I bring you a virgin.”

Pulling Kairi out from behind her, Xion nodded at two guys who sat at one of—if not the only—sturdy table there is in the place. “Hey, I’m Kairi.” She also glared at her cousin for claiming her as a virgin, but the guys didn’t say anything so much about that as they did—

“Another redhead? At least she’s the real deal. More of a raspberry, its pretty. Nice to meet you. I’m Roxas, some, mainly Xion and this dude here Axel, call me Goldilocks. Please don’t follow in their footsteps.” He was the perfect gentleman who actually stepped out of his chair in order to extend his hand to Kairi and shake it, then give up the seat so she could sit down. She took a good look at Roxas, noticing he was familiar, and it hit her that he was kind of like Sora, only more sarcastic.

Kairi missed him a little, and the others too but it hadn’t even been that long since they’d been gone. She’d hear from them eventually. For now, she had to enjoy herself.

“So? What do they have to drink around here? I’m sure you guys know the menu by heart.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> word count: 374!

vi.

Two more weeks went by. A whole month without the same people she grew up with by her side. Kairi thought she would be a mess without them, but she wasn’t. Not at all, in fact. Xion’s friends accepted her with open arms and then she met their friends. Most of them went to Twilight University, some were high school graduates, and others were high school drop outs. School was never discussed as all it did was stress people out, and once the subject did come out by accident, it was hastily tossed aside.

Kairi picked up the program rather quick. She slept at Xion’s house, regularly called her parents to confirm that she wasn’t maimed or dead, and then instead of hanging out with the cousin that she thought she was going to spend the summer with, she ended up spending it with Roxas and his friends who were around the same age and then some.

There was Hayner. He liked making jokes about himself and everyone else, and tried to be a leader but normally got pushed aside by the others for fun.

Pence, was an intellectual hacker with a passion for video games and some outside recreational activities. Those recreational activities usually involved badly fighting Hayner in place of Roxas for struggle which oddly reminded Kairi of all those fake sword fights she and the guys used to have when they were kids.

They both made her join in one. She kicked Hayner’s ass and Pence didn’t even want to fight her next because he knew she was just too damn good.

Olette was the only girl of the group, and the same person that Kairi felt a kinship with. They ended up talking and losing track of time, and Roxas had to get the two of them to stop talking at one point in order to ask for their help. He needed them to pin down Hayner while he beat him down, and they gladly did it in all good fun with several struggle bats. The battle royale ended when Xion and Axel found the teens lain in a dog pile on top of poor Hayner.

“What weirdos.” Xion said with a shake of the head while Axel snickered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted chapter six twice, and so I've corrected the mistake!  
> word count: 297

vii.

“So, Demyx’s friends are gonna be doing a gig at Nocturne and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me?” Xion hung around by the separator of their rooms, holding onto the tickets in all her pre-makeup glory.

She looked weathered; her hair was sticking out in all directions, her eyes had bags beneath it, and her complexion was all blotchy. She yawned a couple of times as she spoke; scratching at her button nose and at her slightly pudgy belly beneath the tank top she was sporting.  All in all, Kairi thought she looked terrifying, but normal for once because she had never seen Xion all made up in the time she’d been there.

“I’d like that actually.” Kairi walked over to her cousin, filching a ticket from her before patting it against her cousin’s cheek. “What’s got you all messed up?” She didn’t normally ask things to her cousin unless she knew it was going to warrant a positive response, but Kairi was hoping that Xion would confide in her at least once.

She didn’t.

“Not a thing, pinkie. Aren’t you late for your sword fights and dungeons and dragons?”

Xion walked back to her side of the loft without much else to say leaving Kairi confused and a little put out. She was supposed to be spending time with her family, checking out the sights, and maybe checking out people too. If Xion was going to keep being out of reach and out of sight, then maybe she would have to do the same.

Kairi flopped onto her bed as her phone lit up.

There were text messages from Sora and Riku respectively. The pair of them were happily giving her a selfie while having the time of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 236!

viii.

Roxas and his friends were at the gig as well; waving the redhead to them the second they saw her enter.

Xion brought Kairi along, but left her flat in fifteen minutes, already going over to the band they were here to see without so much as a “see you later”. Kairi realized this wasn’t much of an issue since they didn’t act like they were close except for the first few days of her visit to Twilight Town, but she couldn’t help but feel more put out than she originally was.

She inevitably came to the conclusion that Xion’s personality was a little shitty, and she could deal with that. She would have to if she wanted to stick around for the rest of summer.

Focusing on the band and their music, Kairi fell in love with their sound and their lyrics. She was especially interested in the lead singer; the girl’s eyes were captivated by the curvaceous figure and misleading speaking voice which belied the raw screaming talent of her singing voice. Kairi watched as the light of The Melodious Nocturne caught on her dark top and shorts in the same sultry way it shined over her brown hair giving her a halo.

Kairi remembered her name was Tifa by the end of the night. Tifa Lockheart.

She didn’t understand why it made her breath hitch, but it wasn’t such a bad thing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 256

ix.

“Kai~! You’re not lookinggg!”

The squeals coming from her laptop that was poised on the bedspread made Kairi giggle as she tried to eat her dripping pastry. The gooey cherry filling kept getting on the napkins and paper towels she tried to hold it in, but to no avail. It still dribbled onto her chin, and spilled onto her shirt.

“I’m looking now, Selphie. That’s a really beautiful necklace Tidus gave you. Did he say anything when he gave it to you?”

The girl bounced on the screen; there were practically hearts in her eyes as she sighed deeply. Selphie was in love and totally blissful, and Kairi was happy for her. But…the homesickness in combination with her cousin acting even weirder after the concert after she asked about Tifa left her with bitter feelings.

Selphie said a few things that Kairi didn’t catch, but she smiled and laughed and pretended that everything was alright. That day she was left alone in the loft, and Xion didn’t return till the following morning smelling of cheap booze and perfume. There was a rip in her stockings and her makeup was a little smeared like she’d been getting hammered and laid all night.

Kairi didn’t feel she was in any position to judge, but when they glanced at each other and Xion bounded into her side of the apartment, Kairi couldn’t help but feel like she was being blamed for something. Xion was acting weird, and she didn’t know if she _wanted_ to know what was up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 283

x.

“This is so therapeutic.”

Olette ran her fingers through Kairi’s tresses in order to get the knots out as well as to just feel the softness between her fingertips. Her hair was curlier than Kairi’s and had an uncontrollable frizz that was unbearable, but thanks to the magazines they tended to browse, the girls were slowly managing it. Olette felt that Kairi was like a godsend because she was better at following the trends and helping her with her feminine side, but at the same time seemed very down to earth and didn’t mind getting dirty.

It didn’t help that Olette knew from the get-go that she had a crush on the redhead either.

As Kairi found herself in Olette’s lap, letting her head get massaged in all the right ways, she thought about Xion. There were many calls on her cellphone, and she tried to answer them in hushed tones, and yet she could clearly tell there was a pattern to them. Before, they didn’t used to bother Kairi in the least, but she easily recognized the jingle that would play over and over at the same time.

“Tifa. This isn’t a good time—“

She overheard Xion once, and when Kairi’s cousin realized it, she hurriedly shut the phone and threw it across the room. Kairi wanted to ask, but knew it wasn’t her place. If her cousin wanted or needed to talk, it had to be on her own terms.

Olette found a hard knot which brought Kairi back to where she was. She flinched but didn’t cry out, and the first thing she saw when her eyes opened was Olette’s shining emerald eyes, both tender and a little scared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 239

xi.

“Alright hookers, we’re going to play a little game.”

Kairi was on the floor, head settled in Olette’s lap who was trying hard to train her eyes away from the redhead’s tantalizing cleavage. The girls shot a look at Axel who was holding up several pieces of paper which only meant that it was a guessing game of ridiculous proportions.

Olette pouted just a little when Kairi pushed off of her and sat up. Hayner and Roxas traded a glance before snickering at her, and she glared at them. She knew she was being obvious—even Axel had told her a bit ago—but she just couldn’t help it.

“What is it this time?” Kairi yawned; she pretended to be less than interested.

“Yours truly is going to be staring in something big. With a certain special someone.”

Axel made a sweeping gesture, the papers rustled noisily in his hands and Roxas made a grab for them once he came close enough. He snatched one, rolling on the floor in order to escape from his friend who tried to grab the collar of his shirt without much luck.

“You and Tifa are going to be doing the anthem for the school? I thought all of the music majors were pulling in on it?”

“Special parts for us. Xion’s pissed that I’m going to be spending a lot of time with her girlfriend.” Axel snickered.

Kairi’s ears perked up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 278

xii.

Even though it was a Saturday, the Twilight University campus was teeming with people. Children and adults of all ages were scattered across the lawns playing and conversing and Kairi was both a little overwhelmed and excited. She’d never seen so many people gathered in one place before, especially if she had to compare this to her island. It was like a little city of its own.

“Kairi!”

Olette waved the redhead over, donned in paint splattered overalls, which made the redhead remember that she said something about being an art major. She right away pressed her hand against Olette’s abdomen, wondering if the paint had dried, and pouted when she realized that it was. Olette shimmied away from her grasp, embarrassedly laughing at the sudden touch. The brunette grabbed Kairi’s hand squeezing it a little before the pair of them ran in the direction of the school’s theatre.

Whatever Kairi expected, it surely wasn’t this. She should have known by the amount of people that were looming about the campus that it was going to be something huge, but she didn’t realize how huge. Apparently, with the special awards and talent show that was going on, several media correspondents thought it was going to be something memorable as several local celebrities came to visit. Kairi turned to Olette, ready to ask if she should have fixed up her makeup even more, but once again the tug on her hand was insistent and they had to run.

“I see Axel and Roxas!” Olette’s bubbly personality never failed to make Kairi smile, if she kept on at it, she wouldn’t have any trouble finding someone special for sure.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 260

xiii.

“Will you hold still you porcupine; I’m trying to fix you up, god.”

Axel had been wriggling on the floor for what felt like hours but was only minutes as Roxas took to gelling the redhead’s mane. He’d gotten it wet by volunteering to be a part of some stupid contest which involved him being hosed down. Roxas had left him at that point, choosing to pretend he didn’t know the lanky idiot, but was inevitably brought back to him by the sheer force of Axel’s magnetism.

He liked to say there wasn’t anything between them, but somehow they always found their way back to each other, and because of that magnetism, Roxas was now putting as much of the gooey gel into the flaming locks before Axel’s performance with Tifa.

Olette and Kairi found them like this; one sitting on the floor while gnawing on gum and the other shifting his feet and raking fingers through the other’s locks. Olette thought they looked so comfortable and so domestic while Kairi imagined the trust between them.

“I’m guessing you’re all set? I wanted to catch you and Tifa to make sure you guys had seen the backdrop before you perform.”

Olette sank down beside Axel simultaneously dropping Kairi’s hand in favor of putting herself to the ground. The soft blush that reached her ears hadn’t gone unnoticed by either of her male companions but before Axel could even begin to tease her, Roxas lightly kicked his ass.

Axel lurched and patted the other space next to him for Kairi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 247
> 
> I know some of the chapters are either really spaced out in time, but these last few and the next few are all happening in the same day/night. Just a heads up. ;)

xiv.

She was nervous and jittery, and she wasn’t even the one on stage. Her leg bounced up and down, rubbing against Roxas’ beside her until he pressed his clammy hand on her knee. She hadn’t even noticed that she was doing it, and when she felt the pressure, Kairi almost jumped out of her seat. She blinked at him, nodded, then proceeded to focus on her leg with much interest.

Roxas leaned over. “Don’t worry. They’re gonna be great.”

He winked before pulling back; Hayner asked loudly if he was asking her out on a date in order to help her unwind while Pence jabbed the loud blonde in the stomach. Roxas almost gave him the finger, but rolled his eyes instead and sat back in his seat before tilting his chin in the direction of the stage. The lights were beginning to dim which meant the performance was about to begin.

As Kairi sat at the end of a long row filled with the friends she’d accumulated over the summer, her eyes kept drifting to the row in front of hers while raking over to a seat in the middle. Her cousin sat there with her own buddies, the supposed roadies and musicians that she’d gotten to know, and wondered what kind of face she was making.

Xion felt the odd prickling sensation of someone watching her and turned her head. Both girls were surprised, but Kairi was the one to break the awkward stare.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 277

xv.

Kairi’s thoughts whirled about her like a tornado as she sat in the middle of the staircase in Tifa’s home. Somehow after all was said and done, Axel and the rest of the gang thought it would be a good idea to have a wild party to celebrate the huge success of the school. The singing and the dancing and the mini carnival and events hosted by the university weren’t enough to get their socks off and so being the sweetheart she was with a magical fortune and absent parents, Tifa allowed anyone and everyone to party at her house.

The redhead had no idea why she was here and what even happened after she listened to Tifa and Axel sing. The last thing she could recall was Xion staring at her awkwardly and then a water bottle of not-water was slipped into her hand.

Pressing her fingernails into her right temple, she moaned as people bypassed her going up and down the stairs. How did she even make it here alone, she wondered. And was there anyone around her that she even knew? Trying to make heads or tails of all the faces in the crowds surrounding her only made Kairi want to barf and as such, she just opened her legs and pressed her head in between them.

“Here, have some water. Promise it’s the real deal this time.”

Sparkling blue eyes clashed with charming chocolate ones before Kairi’s gaze drifted to a glass filled of clear liquid. She all but snatched it from the girl and was surprisingly ecstatic to find that it was indeed filled with the most natural of substances.

“T-Thanks…Tifa…”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 241

xvi.

Squished between Hayner and Pence who were both screaming and stuffing Cheetos into their mouths with one hand and holding controllers in the other, Olette was most certainly not having a wonderful night. She almost pressed her mouth against Kairi’s the second the redhead touched her abdomen, almost wanting to take her right then and there, but she had to be a nice friend without any sort of lesbian tendencies and ulterior motives. Axel almost let it slip and Roxas didn’t help either with the glances he’d been giving her once they’d come to the after party, and now…well now she was here and the two idiots she loved so deeply weren’t even paying attention to her presence.

Both Hayner and Pence jumped from their seats on the couch, whooping and hollering and obviously drunk with whatever crap Demyx and Larxene passed around in those water bottles. Olette flinched, taken out of her thoughts and once her boys settled back into their seats, she was the one to jump up and hightail it out of the cramped living room. She was totally annoyed, and by the time she made it to the front entrance to book it up the stairs, Tifa had her hand around Kairi’s wrist and was pulling her upward.

“Two for Two…always and forever, huh?”

She bit her lip, turning around to exit, only to bump right into Xion and have her spill her rum and coke.


	17. Chapter 17

xvii.

Roxas was not about to let them go at it. The second he saw Xion’s teeth clench; he grabbed Olette by the waist and shoved her into the poolroom. He was thankful in that moment that Tifa’s house was so damn big and that there were more people between the two of them and Xion than there ever would be in five seconds or less. There was no need to close the door as more people were pouring in and Olette breathed a thank you before a drink was pressed into her hand.

She looked at it, thought about the horrible things that could happen, and chugged it like it was water.

“Another. Keep ‘em coming, guys.”

Axel whooped beside Demyx, the two of them high fiving before motioning for someone to get this girl some more drinks. Olette could feel the music of the sound system penetrating her skull, almost willing all of her thoughts away as she was handed cup after cup and glass after glass of whatever liquor was available. Her stomach and her head were sorely going to hate her in the morning, but for the night she could care less. Maybe one of the boys would take her home…

Or maybe she’d end up kissing one of the backstage choir girls who mistakenly thought Axel was available before he shooed her off in favor of digging his fingers into Roxas’ scalp after the two of them had a couple more beers in their systems.

At least she wouldn’t be dancing on pooltables.


	18. Chapter 18

xviii.

If there was one thing that Kairi hated in the morning, it was her phone belting out a cheesy girly chorus repeatedly. She thought that she changed the fucking thing, but apparently not. Kairi knew she was on a bed, because her body was snug and comfy as hell, but she was also hyperaware that someone was in the bed with her. If she looked, then it would be game over and she’d have to face reality, but if she didn’t she could go back to dreamland and be in peace for a little while longer.

Unfortunately her phone had other plans.

She groped her way into finding it, noticing that it was vibrating on something very round and soft and squishy. Kairi’s eyes were still closed and as she kept on groping and playing with whatever it was, she noticed that somewhere, somehow someone had begun to moan.

She had never opened her eyes so fast or took her hands off of someone so quick.

“Oh my gaah-!”

She also fell off the bed after leaning too far back from her shock. Luckily, her sleeping buddy had not been forced to awaken from the noise and instead, Kairi looked about the room for her clothes. She’d been wearing a dress, of that she was certain. When she pulled out something from the floor that could have been her dress, she easily pulled it over her head and made sure the hem went past her knees front and back.

Once decent enough to vacate the room, she 007-ed her way out of it, and closed the door softly behind her. She leaned against it, trying to gather her thoughts from last night, but couldn’t remember anything past the staircase and the cup of water. She looked down at her arm, noticing that there was something scribbled across it and groaned.


End file.
